The Amoeba Junta
Elliott Meyer insists on having a test run for the Powerpuff Girls, and Kathleen Keane wishes for them to be enrolled in kindergarten. John Utonium and Tyler Osborn feud. The Amoeba Boys commit their heinous crime. Episode guide Elliott Meyer calls into his office John Utonium, Kathleen Keane, and Tyler Osborn to discuss what Sarah Bellum describes as the "Powerpuff Problem. Meyer tells the group that he is in full favor of utilizing the girls to fight crime, and Tyler Osborn and Miss Keane are in agreement, but with convictions. Utonium is against it. As he explains, they are his life's work, and he doesn't want to see them killed. Osborn, in retaliation, threatens to prosecute Utonium for his experiments, which were nothing short of illegal. In order to stop the bickering, Sarah Bellum suggests that the girls be put up against the Amoeba Boys, since they posed no real threat and could serve as a test of skill rather than power. Everyone, even Utonium, agrees to the terms. Keane keeps a close eye on Utonium while Tyler Osborn goes down to the Boy's hideout, the Corner Shop. The counterman, Slim, asks him for the password and leads him downstairs even when Osborn refuses to give him the password. Downstairs, Bossman is watching television with his lackey Junior. Osborn sits and speaks with Bossman, informing him falsely that most of the police officers would be indisposed across town and that they could commit a crime at the park across the street, and there would be no police to stop them. Bossman takes Osborn's advice as fact and begins to plan the crime as Osborn leaves. John Utonium, along with Keane, takes the girls to the park and lets them play Frisbee for a while. Eventually, they begin to unknowingly tear up the park as they run, and even show off flight for the first time. They get into an argument over the Frisbee until they spot the Amoeba Boys arguing with a park employee. They fly down and overhear them arguing about the age limit on the playground. The park employee leaves, and the Amoeba Boys begin to play. Bubbles and Buttercup join them on the playground, and Buttercup shoves Slim off the railing. Bubbles follows suit and flings Junior over the same railing. Bossman turns to leave, only to be stopped by Blossom, who hits him against the tree. The Powerpuff Support Team comes out from in the trees and begin to talk about what they just saw. Meyer sees a success, but Utonium and Sarah do not. However, Keane insists that they be enrolled in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten regardless. The following day, Kathleen Keane comes over to get the girls ready for school since Utonium is unwilling to do so. They arrive at school, and Bubbles is the first to notice the obvious height difference between her and her sisters and the rest of the students. She and Buttercup ignore it as soon as they begin to color, but Blossom can't take her eyes off the boy speaking with Miss Keane. Another student, Charlotte, identifies him as Miss Keane's TA Justin Bradley. Dramatis personae Starring *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *John Utonium *Kathleen Keane *Elliott Meyer *Sarah Bellum *and Tyler Osborn Guest starring *Justin Bradley *Bossman *Junior *Slim *Charlotte *Park employee Background information and notes *This episode introduces The Amoeba Boys, frequent canon villains as well as a major recurring character Justin Bradley. Continuity *Elliott Meyer tells Tyler Osborn not to investigate John Utonium. He later decides to ignore Meyer's request and hires David Wilson to investigate Utonium in The Suspicion Disposition. See also Category:Fan Fiction